


Distraction

by SomewhereApart



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/pseuds/SomewhereApart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara can think of better things to do than watch the gun cam footage of the Olympic Carrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_pornbattle**](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/) Prompt: at the movies. Thank to [](http://callmeonetrack.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://callmeonetrack.livejournal.com/)**callmeonetrack** for the beta read.

“Why are we still watching this?” Kara asks as she passes Lee the bottle of ambrosia they've been sharing, then drops her arms back down between her updrawn knees.

“Got to,” he tells her as the Olympic Carrier explodes on the screen in front of them. Lee punches rewind – again. “There were over a thousand people onboard. We shot it down.”

“We were _ordered_ to shoot it down.” The ship goes up in flames again. “Besides, that was twelve hours ago, it's ancient frakking history.”

“There!” He sits up a little straighter – points at where the explosions are going off down the side of the ship yet again. “You see that?”

“No!” Kara gripes, tugging the ambrosia from his hand. “For the frakking umpteenth time: I do not see it.”

“Right before we drop back to line up on her. Here – one more time.” He rewinds the godsdamned tape another frakking time. “Watch.”

“For frak's sake,” she whispers, taking a long swing. Why is he torturing himself like this? He's gonna go crazy, and then she's gonna have to cart his sorry ass down to sickbay and who will get stuck with the CAG position then? Her? No, thank you.

“There!” He freezes the footage, a row of bright white windows zoomed on the screen. “There's a shadow – there is someone in that seat.”

One of the windows has a dark spot in the lower corner, he's not wrong about that, and Kara's stomach curls a little with something she refuses to acknowledge as uneasy guilt. Still, she argues back, “That could be anything – a bulkhead, trick of the light,” because that's what she will tell herself so she can sleep at night.

“Yeah, what if it's not?” he asks, and she decides she's finally had it with this little guilt gala he's trying to throw. They're soldiers. Following orders is their frakking job, and they did it. End of story.

“Enough,” she tells him as she reaches for the remote in his hand, yanking it free. “Alright? Enough, Lee.” He grabs the bottle back from her and sighs. “We did it. Now we gotta live with it. Maybe even get used to it. You wanna know why? Because I bet there'll be other times.” She pauses to let that sink in, softens her voice because even after the years apart she knows him well enough to know how hard this must be on right-trumps-all Lee Adama. “Times when we have to take lives to save lives. Maybe even leave people behind so the rest of us can make it.”

“Yeah, well if we do, we'd better be damned sure it's our only choice,” he tells her, voice low but still heated. “Otherwise we're no better than they are.” He steals the remote back with one hand, lifts the bottle to his lips again with the other, and drinks as he unfreezes the footage, rewinds, plays it over again.

Kara sighs, and reaches her hand over for the bottle, taking another swig as the ship explodes again. And then again. And then again.

Kara sets the bottle on the floor.

“Okay, y'know what?” She reaches for the remote again, pauses the screen and tosses the device a couple seats away. It clatters to the floor, and Lee presses his mouth into a tight, irritated line. “You need a distraction.”

“Kara, I-”

“No. You need a distraction, and I need something to blow off the rest of the energy from these godsdamned stims you made me take.” She tugs the ball cap off her head, tosses it in the direction of the remote. “Take your clothes off.”

“What?” He goes from irritated to surprised in two seconds flat, blue eyes widening, forehead twisting in disbelief. “Kara, you can't be serious.”

“What can I say, explosions get me hot,” she deadpans. “And you've been replaying the same one in front of my frakking face for an hour and a half, now, so I'm just rarin' to go.”

Lee makes a face at her – that face he makes when she says something that offends his delicate sensibilities – and she has to fight not to roll her eyes at him. Gods, he can be such a downer sometimes. “We may have just killed a thousand people and you want to-”

“Think about something else, that's what I want to do,” she tells him, toeing off her shoes now and reaching for her tanks. “I'm serious. Let's go. Let's do it.”

He reaches for her, wraps his hands around her wrists to stop her progress. “Kara. There's a reason we never did this. There's a reason this has always been wrong.”

Her heart clenches at the thought of Zak, of the hundred times she and Lee have come so-close-and-yet-not-close-enough to betraying him over the years. The words feel like acid as they spill out of her, but she needs a distraction as much as Lee does right now, and if she has to be the one to finally make this okay, she'll do it: “That reason...” she begins slowly, “Lee, what's left of him is buried on a nuked planet thousands of lightyears away, with the rest of our damned-near dead civilization. Out here, now... Maybe this is okay. Tonight. After all the frakked up shit we've been through.”

“So, what? The gods can't see us here? Is that it?”

Now it's Kara's turn to scowl. “Don't be stupid, of course they can. But let's be honest, Lee – we might have just killed enough people to populate a really small town. I don't think a quick frak with your brother's fiancee is gonna tip the karmic scales much after that, do you?”

He looks away from her, down at their hands and then back up. “No,” he finally says at length. “I guess not.”

“So, if we're already screwed, we might as well screw, right?”

He actually laughs a little at that, shaking his head at her. “You're crazy, you know that?” he says to her. “This is crazy.”

But he lets go of her hands, and doesn't hesitate when she wraps one behind his neck and pulls his mouth down against hers. It's been years since the last time this happened, but Kara recognizes the zing of electricity that shoots through her at the contact. The thought of it has always made her itchy with guilt, but she shoves that aside this time, focuses on now instead of then, on what they're about to do instead of what they almost did.

It's not a sin, now. She's not engaged to his brother, now. Nobody will ever have to know, now.

She climbs over the arm rest between them, straddles his lap and deepens the kiss. Her tongue slides against his and he tastes like liquor and spit and exhaustion. He's a better kisser than she remembers – and that's saying something – so good in fact that Kara can't help the little moan that bubbles up in her throat.

And then his hands are on her, all over her, gripping her hips, sliding underneath her tank to skim over her back, then around front to cup her through her bra. Kara breaks the kiss long enough to tug her own tank over her head, then reaches for his and does the same.

When he sits up to make it easier for her, their torsos are barely a breath apart, and she sucks in a lungful of air until her cotton-covered breasts are brushing his chest. It still feels forbidden, and sinful, and gods, she wishes that didn't make every touch even better, but it does. Guess she really is wicked to the core after all.

But he's right there with her, pulling her mouth back to his again, and so at least she's not the only one.

She slithers one hand between them tugs at the button of his BDUs as his fingers worm their way under her bra and then he's sucking at her bottom lip and rolling her nipples lightly between his fingertips and Kara's can't help but gasp.

“Lee,” she breathes, and it feels good just to say it, to finally be allowed to say it like this.

He must feel the same way, because he echoes her – “Kara” – his breath a warm rush against her lips as she finally wrangles a hand through the opening of his boxer briefs and manages to wrap her fingers around him. She tries not to do the mental comparison, but, well, how can she not? He's longer than Zak, she thinks as she draws her hand up, and then down. Longer, but not quite as thick. Certainly enough to get the job done and done well, she thinks – hopes – and then he's pushing her bra up and off and she has to let go of him to lift her arms.

He slows down for just a second at the sight of her bare to the waist, and she's not sure why, because he has to have caught a glimpse of her over the last few days.

Still, he's taking his time, cupping her breasts in his hands, mouthing his way from her collar, down her sternum, until he can swipe his tongue over one nipple, then the other, back and forth, delicious and teasing. Kara's toes curl, her fingers winding into his short hair. “Stop teasing,” she breathes, clenching her fingers tight in an attempt to keep him in one spot.

She's not sure if he's responding to the manhandling or the order, but he stays, sucks her nipple in slowly, then lets it go. Sucks again, a little harder, a little deeper, then lets it go. Kara arches closer, moans. “Lee, c'mon...”

“What do you want?” he asks her, voice a little gravelly with lust and she could definitely get used to the sound of that. (But she won't, she reminds herself – this is just now, just tonight, just to burn off the stims and the guilt.)

“Hurry the frak up,” she tells him, but there's no heat behind it.

“Mm, I don't think so.” He sucks at her other nipple, nips gently and she clenches her thighs against his. “I've wanted to do this-” He swirls his tongue around her, sucks again, scrapes her gently with his teeth as he lets go. “For a long, long time.”

“ _Leeeeee_ ,” she very nearly whines, tugging at his hair again, and he chuckles a little, mutters “fine,” then sucks harder, quicker, back and forth and back and forth until she's gasping and clutching at him for an entirely different reason. “Oh yeah. That's – unh! That's better.”

One hand stays tangled in his hair, the other finds its way between them again, burrows into his pants and his underwear, and picks up a steady pace over him. She twists her wrist a little on the upstroke this time, and his head drops back to the seat on a groan. “Gods,” he breathes, and she grins, slows her pace until it's just a slow drag.

He cracks his eyes open enough to see her and asks, “Now who's teasing?”

“Blows, doesn't it?” she teases, and then thinks that doesn't sound like such a bad idea, so she slips off his lap, tugging at his BDUs. Lee lifts his hips to help her, wiggles a little, and then she's settling on her knees between his. She grasps him in her hand, takes a good long look, and gods, she's wet already. But as she leans in with every intention of licking him like a particularly tasty lollipop, he cups a hand against her chin and stops her.

“Wait. Don't.”

Kara quirks one brow at him. “Don't?” That's a new reaction to this particular situation. Most guys she's offered this to have jumped at the chance.

“Don't,” he repeats, sliding his hand down to her bicep and tugging her up toward him. “I'd rather have...” His hand slides between her legs, cups her crotch. “This.”

“Can't argue with that,” she concedes, reaching for the button of her shorts, and shoving his hand away when he tries to help. “I've got it,” she assures, shimmying out of pants and briefs and ignoring the little flutter of nerves in her belly at being naked in front of him, finally, as she settles back on his lap.

He takes in the sight of her, slides his fingers between her legs gives her clit a slow, firm rub. Kara's thighs go liquid, her jaw dropping a little to let a moan escape. “Oh, Lee...” she breathes when he does it again, and then he's sliding one finger into her, another, a third, and she bites her lip and rocks against the lazy rhythm of his hand. “Good...mm...”

Lee smiles at her, and she has a second to think it looks good on him before he crooks his fingers inside her and she's squeezing her eyes shut and grunting at a shock of pleasure that rushes through her. And then he's sliding his fingers out of her, and she feels the head of his cock bump against her and opens her eyes again.

She braces one hand on his shoulder, reaches the other down to help guide his until she can sink down onto him. Lee lets out another of those helpless groans as she takes him in, one of his hands squeezing her hip, the other sliding from his cock to her thigh and gripping there as she rocks her hips down and buries him completely. Gods, this feels good. She's been waiting – wondering – years for this, and as she pushes herself up and sinks back down, she's thinking that it's every bit as good as she always imagined it would be.

They set an easy rhythm – not too fast, not too slow, just enough to let the pleasure build at a steady pace. Enough that he still has the presence of mind to cup her breast in his hand, thumb her nipple, bracing the other hand against the base of her spine as she moves over him.

Kara tips her head in until their foreheads touch, shuts her eyes, rides him, breathes in his air and gasps before she presses her mouth back to his. They seem to be done talking now, both focused on the way their bodies are moving together. Lips and tongues mingling, hips moving faster, faster, and he's gone from thumbing her nipple to squeezing it again, harder the quicker their hips come together.

She shifts just a little and he hits something incredible inside her, her head snapping back on a guttural moan. Both his hands are on her hips now, urging her up and down, up and down, against that same spot over and over again. “Gods – Lee – yes! – oh!”

Her fingers curl against his shoulders, pressing deep into the muscles there as she feels her body start to tingle with the beginning of an orgasm. She knows she can never quite get there without a little help, so she reaches down and shoves one of his hands toward her clit. He gets the hint, grinds his thumb hard against her and Kara cries out, nails digging into his shoulder as she slams over the edge.

Her toes curl and she pants his name, then hisses in pleasure when he grips both her hips again and guides her into quicker, deeper strokes. Her thighs are shaking, eyes screwed shut against the intense sensation of him inside her when she's still so sensitive and then he's bucking up into her and groaning her name as he comes.

She collapses against him, breathless and sweaty, and she can't help letting out a satisfied little chuckle.

“Wow,” he breathes.

“Mm.”

“That was...”

“A much better use of our time,” Kara finishes, still panting. She lifts her head, smiles at him. “And maybe next time we can pick a movie that's not so damned morbid to watch before we screw each others' brains out.”

“Next time?” he asks with a quirk of his brow, his lips curving up wryly.

“Not like we're going anywhere,” she points out, and it should be a more depressing thought than it is. But being stuck on a battlestar for the literal rest of her life doesn't seem like such a bad prospect all of a sudden – not with Lee around to keep her company anyway.


End file.
